TestBloxNo1
''NOTE: THIS IS BASED ON A REAL STORY, '' P.S i fixed some things ;) Project:TestBloxNo1 So I know what you think, this guy is fake cause he have low followers nor he just joined roblox and you might think that this guy is normal and not creepy at all, but you might have the wrong idea, You might get something about reading his name again & again.This guy have some sort of relationship of a roblox player called NIM (A roblox scary player) he have the same avatar as NIM, he even owns a badge of the last egg of 2012 and wore's a EMINEM t-shirt and that stands for Exhibited Monsters Incorporation Nim's Elite Madness, So... how did i encounter this guy? Well,that's a good question... Project:TestBloxNo1 PT.2 I have encountered this guy when I was bored and thought to myself how about I make a game, I don't really have any theme that will guide me to make a game so I searched on YouTube and typed there Roblox tutorials, The first one that came out was the roblox official channel and next to it was the "How to make a teleportation pad that teleports you to your another game" So I tried it out like a stupid kid, I messed up on the scripts, I published it to roblox & played it on roblox player launcher, I haven't thought that creepy things will happen, I stepped on the teleportation pad and things gone interesting, at first I thought that everything will be fine then suddenly the game crashed and says at the top that "Client Error: Unable to connect Id:14769582" & I teleported to a strange game called 'Don't Join'... and so I explored the whole map and I saw a desk with a red PC and a scroll that say's something on it, I think it has to do with the story about the past of the EMINEM crew, then the 2nd thing I saw was 2 buildings and 2 creepy strange players in each building. Both of these guys are at the top and I can't see them properly, all I have in that part was a lighter, I saw one of the strange players who's crying and I can't really see things cause of the fogs, then suddenly the creator joined, and that's how I encountered TestBloxNo1. Project:TestBloxNo1 PT.3 As the creator joined the game my PC suddenly crashed and turned off on its own so I stopped playing roblox for 1 week, as the time goes by, I visited again and told my paranormal squads that there's something strange happened to my PC when I played the game that teleports me out of nowhere, and so my friends said that how about we explore and record the whole map if there's something strange that's gonna happen, that time it was exactly 12:00 pm, as we explore the map I found the game was updated, it doesn't have entrance at first and a sign the says "WELCOME TO HELL", so I immediately told my paranormal squad. As my friend explores the map he suddenly logged out to roblox, So we the paranormal squad asked him on discord on what happened that he suddenly quit, he said he doesn't even know what happened. Project:TestBloxNo1 PT.4 (New Discovery's) Okay now I've been long gone. So how about I continue the story? very well then here's what happened next: It was summer vacation and I spended much time for some new discovery's. But y'all know that i'm like a stupid kid who's messing around not knowing that anything would accidentally happen. * Now first I discovered that every single part of the wall on the game 'Don't join' Has number (which could be a part of codes cause I saw a coded door) * 2nd is you could actually be teleported when you step on a hidden teleportation pad where leads you into the destroyed work space which is actually more older * 3rd is you will see a man lying down the floor once you asked him he will tell all the secrets around the entire map * 4th is every single head on the test tube on the normal map could teleport you into a graveyard when you step the correct pattern of the heads * 5th is on the staff room you will see a red screen PC and next to it is a scroll which tells you the past about the EMINEM crew * 6th there is some collision part at the front of the tubed head, you could actually see the wall at the last part of it you can walk through I don't really want to tell you guys where the hidden stuffs are because I don't want to spoil some of you and I want you to explore the entire map and maybe there is still something that I didn't saw yet so If you did found some strange things or hidden room please consider leaving a comment where it is. TestBloxNo1 Roblox Account Link: ☀https://www.roblox.com/users/638753319/profile Don't Join: https://www.roblox.com/games/1917088072 The deep truth still beneaths... 'Quick Disclaimer : The game has been updated I have to explore it and search whats new'__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Glitches/Exploits Category: Category:Entities Category:Users Category:Mystery